1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light intercepting apparatus of a lens barrel, such as a picture taking lens barrel or a zoom lens barrel of a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
In a lens of a conventional camera, such as a taking lens, in which a plurality of lens assemblies are moved in relation to one another, light intercepting flanges are usually provided on holders holding the respective lens assemblies. The holders are juxtaposed or overlapped to thereby intercept the light paths between the lens assemblies. It is necessary for the light intercepting flanges to be long enough to overlap when the lens assemblies are located in the most distant position.
However, long light intercepting flanges increase the axial length of the lens barrel, preventing the realization of a compact camera.
Conversely, if the axial lengths of the light intercepting flanges are designed to overlap only when the lens assemblies are in their closest position, the light intercepting flanges will not overlap in the most distant position of the lens assemblies, resulting in a failure of light interception.